ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6070 (28th January 2020)
Plot Tina calls for an ambulance as an injured Leo regains consciousness. He sees Whitney knelt over him and assumes she cares about him. Sharon learns Dennis is staying with Shirley. Gray informs Keegan that he has lost out on the lunch contract at his workplace because a computer has been stolen and he is new; Keegan thinks it is because of the colour of his skin. Mick sits a drunken Linda down and tells her he is going to help bag her a place at rehab, but in the meantime, they have to work together to limit her alcohol intake. The Panesar brothers look at local prospective office spaces for their business venture. Suki offers to join them in their viewings. Tiffany gets Patrick to pretend to be Ted to avoid being caught subletting. Linda tells Mick that she drinks because it makes her problems go away. Mick thinks they should ration her intake of alcohol to one bottle a day. He notices a bottle of wine in the living room and offers her a glass on the condition she seeks help from now. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Loretta Perkins from Walford Child Services to talk about Ollie's welfare. Mick leaves Linda alone with the bottle of wine and she uncontrollably starts drinking it. Mr. Patel asks Patrick to formerly identify himself as Ted; Patrick claims he has no forms of ID. Mr. Patel lets him off and leaves. A relieved Tiffany then explains everything. Loretta is satisfied Ollie is being looked after but needs to schedule another appointment to meet Linda. Linda then drunkenly stumbles in and ruins the meeting. Dennis visits Sharon to tell her he is staying at The Vic. Ian's ears perks up when Dennis makes a comment on them kissing. Sharon demands Dennis stays with her but he refuses to, calling her a skank. Kush tells Kat he is going to tell the police the truth when they question him. Leo tells a detective that Kush lunged at him. Keegan tells Tiffany about his setback and what he thinks the reason was behind it. Patrick offers to listen to Keegan's problems. Mick admits to Loretta that Linda is an alcoholic. Kush is arrested for grievous bodily harm. Mick struggles to respond to Linda when she tells him she loves him. Cast Regular cast *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Suki Panesar - Balvinder Sopal *Leo King - Tom Wells *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Patel - Esh Alladi *Loretta Perkins - Sarah Finigan *DI Declan Briggs - Logan Dean Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *31 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Walford General Hospital - Leo's cubicle *Gray's workplace - Office and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Kush is racked with guilt over Leo. Category:2020 episodes